Me he despertado en un armario
by LaLiNimph
Summary: Más concretamente, en el armario del tercer piso sin ropa y sin un mechón de pelo. Qué curioso. Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint SLASH
1. Prólogo

****

Me he despertado en un armario: _Prólogo_

Todo empezó por culpa del culo de Wood. Yo, Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo Slytherin, estaba espiando las prácticas de Gryffindor desde el castillo cuando de pronto pensé que Wood tenía un buen culo. Un culo firme, redondito, uno de ésos que... da igual. La cuestión es que me dije que no podía mirarle el culo a mi adversario, y me puse a observar otras cosas, como su estilo sobre la escoba, sus anchos hombros y la sonrisa con la que premió a Bell por un buen tiro. 

Tres meses más tarde, yo sólo podía pensar en Wood. Y en su culo, claro. 

Aún recordaba esa maldita tarde. 

Yo estaba tratando de hacer mis deberes de Pociones, pero era difícil porque cada vez que quería escribir "óleo Vervud" acababa escribiendo Oliver Wood, y dudaba que Snape apreciara un trabajo sobre una poción cuyo ingrediente principal era un sucio Gryffindor. 

De repente, el susodicho ingrediente entró en mi campo de visión, subiendo el nivel para hacer mi trabajo de Difícil, a Totalmente Imposible. 

Además de ser un obstáculo visual para mis estudios, no callaba. No cerraba su maldita, estúpida e irresistible boca. 

Ups, se me ha escapado. 

Y no sólo hablaba, sino que conversaba, no, perdón, FLIRTEABA con esa presumida de Katie Bell, que además de ser superficial y del sexo adecuado, tiene los dientes perfectos. Que suerte tienen algunas. Pensé que ya le pediría a alguien cierto trabajo de... remodelación de los dientes de la zorra. 

- ¡Tonto! ¡No me pellizques!- dijo ella soltando una risita estúpida que se parecía más a un cacareo. 

Oliver reía, divertido, y le pellizcaba la cintura. 

Mierda. Miré mi maltrecha pluma, que acababa de sufrir un pequeño accidente al aplastarse la punta contra el pergamino. Lo que hacía totalmente inadmisible la presentación de esos deberes al día siguiente. Y además, ya era la sexta pluma que rompía pensando en cierto ingrediente principal. 

- Por cierto, ayer me lo pasé muy bien bajo las gradas del campo de quidditch- dijo él.

- Sí, fue... interesante.- acordó ella riendo- Tenemos que repetirlo. 

De la impresión se me cayó el tintero sobre el pergamino y la pluma. Grité involuntariamente. 

- ¡MIERDA!

Pero no fue por la tinta, sino porque todo el mundo sabía que tipo de actividades poco inocentes se llevaban a cabo bajo las gradas del campo de quidditch. Las mismas que tras el invernadero 4. 

La biblioteca detuvo sus actividades para observarme. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Wood y supe que si no salía corriendo mis mejillas arderían por combustión espontánea. Cogí mis libros y salí por piernas, dejando allí la "pequeña" catástrofe. 

Ése fue el momento en que decidí pasar a la acción. Estaba decidido a poseer el ingrediente principal, también conocido como Oliver Wood. 

Necesitaba un buen plan. 


	2. Katie Bell

****

Me he despertado en un armario: _Katie Bell_

Bueno, había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Aunque no tenía la contraseña para entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Y, no menos importante, los zapatos de tacón me estaban matando.

Hacía quince días del incidente de la biblioteca (al final conseguí copiar los deberes de Bole). Esa misma tarde había empezado a preparar la Poción Multijugos en cantidades industriales por si algo no funcionaba... o funcionaba demasiado bien.

Ahora ya estaba dispuesto. Dispuesta, quiero decir. Preparado... preparada... bueno, da igual.

Por cierto, los pechos son muy incómodos.

Y Katie Bell usa rellenos, cosa más insoportable que los pechos en sí.

Mientras la Katie Bell real estaba sedada y encerrada en el armario del tercer piso, yo tenía que esperar a que algún sucio Gryffindor entrara en su sucia sala común.

Además, la señora gorda vestida de rosa empezaba a ponerme nervioso con sus miraditas suspicaces.

Gracias a dios, al cabo de cinco minutos entró el Gryffindor más penoso de la historia de Hogwarts, si es que existe un Gryffindor que no sea penoso.

Perdon, sí que existe, y es un gran ingrediente de pociones. 

Entré tras el chico. Su sala común era más hogareña, pero la nuestra tiene sofás de cuero. Punto para Slyth, sucios Gryffindor.

Objetivo: Oliver.

Objetivo Encontrado. Estaba sentado en un sofá de un granatoso gastado, y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Me sonrió. Nunca antes me había sonreído. Casi me desmayo de la impresión. Lástima que no me sonriera a mí, es decir, a Marcus Flint. Mierda.

Pero basta de consideraciones filosóficas: puse mis conocimientos de contoneo de caderas en marcha. Había estado practicando mientras esperaba fuera de la torre, y creía que no se me daba mal.

Me senté a su lado. Él me preguntó, preocupado (¡está tan mono cuando pone esa cara!):

-Katie, ¿te pasa algo en las piernas?

Bueno, quizás no tan mono.

-¿Te gusta mi falda?- pregunté, coqueto. Coqueta. Lo que sea.

-Pero si la llevabas ayer.

-¿Pero te gusta?- insistí. ¡Lo tenía tan cerca! ¡Y estaba tan buenorro! Era una lástima no ver su culo. Bueno, no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

-Kat, es la falda del uniforme. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Si no te gusta me la quito- sugerí sensualmente. Ser una chica es divertido.

Él me sonrió, alarmado:

-No hará falta... No está mal, la falda, no. Me gusta. Me gusta cómo te queda puesta.

-Ah.- Qué decepción. ¿De qué me servía llevar falda si no me la podía quitar? Además, pasaban corrientes de aire. Iba a pillar un resfriado.

Aprovechando la dentadura perfecta de Bell, sonreí con toda la coquetería del mundo. No tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que Oliver NO me estaba mirando.

-Oliver, ¿te gusta alguien?

Apartó la vista del chaval patoso (¿cómo se llama? ¿Bigbottom?) y me sonrió (¡me sonrió!) algo distraído.-

-Hm, sabes que sí.

Ya iba a volverse hacia el maldito niñato otra vez cuando lo cogí del brazo (ooh, qué bíceps...).

-¿Te gusto yo?- pregunté, parpadeando seductoramente. Seguro que me diría que sí y me besaría...

-Katie, sabes que no... bueno, que no.

-Oh.- Cambio de tema, rápido. La conversación no iba exactamente (ni remotamente) por donde yo quería.

-¿Por qué miras tanto a... a... ese chico?

-¿Qué chico?

-El... ése, el... Bigbottom.

-¿Kat? Es Longbottom.

-Ajajá. Era broma.

Qué falso. Que se me trague la tierra, que se me coma el sofá, ¡ayuda!

Me acerco algo más a él.

-Oliver, tengo frío...

-Ah, ¿quieres mi jersey, no? Toma, preciosa- rió, sacándoselo y poniéndomelo sobre los hombros.

Oh. ¡Tengo su jersey! ¡Tengo su jersey! ¡Tengo su jersey! ¡Oliver Wood me ha dado su jersey! Creo que me voy a desmayar...

-¿Y tú, no tienes frío, ahora?- ronroneé, abrazándome a su brazo.

-Qué mona- contestó despreocupadamente, como si fuera mi jodido hermano mayor.

Decidí que era el momento de las soluciones drásticas y me lancé sobre él para ver si se seguía comportando como un hermano mayor.

-¡Ollie! ¡Sé un hombre! ¡Házme mujer!

Él se me quitó de encima, comprobando que nadie nos escuchara, y me contestó en un susurro:

-Pero Katie, si sabes que me gustan los chicos...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Que tú también eres...?- grité, pero me tuve que callar porque él me estaba tapando la boca.

-¡Estáte quieta! ¡No grites!

-Pero... ¡Pero entonces me has utilizado!- siseé, sorprendidísima.

-¿Que yo qué?- contestó él, aún más sorprendido.

-¡Bajo las gradas, hace dos semanas!

-¿Mientras espiábamos a Slytherin?

¿Cómo? ¿Que hacían _qué_?

-¡Pero eso es _trampa_!- chillé a pleno pulmón.

-Katie, fue idea tuya.

-¿Ah? ¿Ah, sí? ¡Ah, sí! Claro. Perdona.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

No, no me encontraba muy animado. El plan había sido penoso, y ahora tendría que dejar a otra persona (preferentemente un chico) en el armario...

-Sí, sí, me voy ahora... al lavabo. Cosas de chicas... jaja. Bueno, ciao...- corrí fuera de la sala común mientras Oliver me gritaba:

-¿Adónde vas? ¡El lavabo no está por allí...!

****

--o0o--

__

Notas de las Autoras: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer hasta este punto! No hay que decir, la historia no está terminada... en el próximo capítulo, Oliver decidirá dejar en el armario a un chico a ver si hay suerte... ^^

Hasta entonces, gracias a todos. Esperamos vuestros reviews en taquilla. *ofrecen caramelos y notas de agradecimiento a cambio*

LaLi: Amore, creo que faltaba nuestro diáogo.

Nimph: Cierto. Erm... es que LaLi me ha abandonado en la redacción de este final. ¡LaLiiii! *llora desconsoladamente* ¿Alguien tiene kleenex? ¿Reviews? ¿Por favor?


End file.
